Beyond The Setting Sun
by Strength to Move
Summary: Push Forward.
1. Chapter 1

Push forward, into the land beyond the setting sun. Where the pain and sadness of yesterday can't follow you. Stride forwar-

Click.

Darkness.

I sit on my bed, in that odd limbo between conscious and unconscious. The recurring theme of the village drumming in my head.

"Push forward, huh?"

I shake my head, and glance out the window. The sun's awakening douses the land with it's orange tint, and I lose myself staring at the marching color, as it extends as far as the eye can see. I love watching this, Shika always comments on his love for the clouds, but nothing on this earth will ever match a sunrise. It cares little for the trials and tribulations of man, instead it faces everyday with the same orange as the day before.

"Push forward."

Funny, I like the sound of that.

*1 hour later*

After showering and making sure my apartment was locked up tight, I begin my walk to the training ground. I usually don't like taking the main roads, too many people. More than that, too many looks. The same look, over and over. Pity. God, how I hate pity. However, I needed to conserve my energy for the test today, so rooftop hopping was out of the question. I finally make it to the training ground, training ground 9 to be exact. The sun has reached high in the sky now, akin to a beacon for all to follow. I smile, even when my two other teammates and teacher arrive. I smile as our teacher explains the rules of this test, and I smile even when my teammates split up, leaving me alone in the clearing with the teacher. As my teacher condescendingly asks "You're a bit slower than the other two, aren't you?", I just smile and recite the same mantra from earlier.

"Push forward."

 ***Perspective Switch* *Third Person***

Kakashi Hatake was a great many things, none of them stupid. Yet, even he can only watch dumbly as the child in front of him starts to glow with the radiance of a star...no, with the radiance of the sun itself. Then, the child, and his light, disappear. Kakashi immediately body flickers forward, and stares as the spot where he once was is obliterated. Breathlessly, Kakashi watches as the boy, and his light, both stare at him.

" _So, the stories are true…."_

"You've gained the same chakra your mother used, eh Naruto?"

The boy, and his light, say nothing.

Yet, the silence in of itself is deafening.

The boy steps forward, his light following like a dog eager for its treat.

Kakashi tilts himself backwards, and the fist passes. The three exchange blows, Kakashi deftly dodging each and every attack.

 _He's fast, but wild. For a second, I thought I would need his…._

That train of thought derails as Naruto jumps backwards, and keeps a watch at his -possible?- teacher. The light moves around, uneasy.

The Jonin watches with interest.

" _Is it sentient...no, I don't think so."_

Kakashi moves forward and launches an uppercut at the boy and his light, expecting an easy dodge.

Only to widen his eyes as his balled fist connects to flesh, sending the boy backwards. Wait? Just the boy?

*Squelch*

He looks down in disbelief, as the light enters his shoulder. Only to puff out of existence a second later.

Naruto stands up from where the uppercut launched him, perplexed. The light returns to him, and the boy can feel his light's anxiety.

"Just what is that?"

The boy's eyes widen as the man appears behind him. He wills his light to come up, but alas it seems his time limit was up. A swift chop to the neck, and all the boy knew was darkness.

 **A/N Just a simple pilot chapter. I'm still deciding where I want this to go lol. Don't worry I plan on using the next chapter for some exposition. I hate OP stories, so this won't be that. I don't even know what kind of story I want this to be yet, so I'm open to suggestion. I plan on releasing a chapter a week, some may be short, others may be long. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I awaken, stiff. I look down in annoyance, my arms are tied to my body with rope. I glance up to see my possible teacher staring at me curiously. We both just stare at each other, blue to storm gray.

"Yes?"

Silence.

Seconds pass by, then minutes.

I just about growl at the Hatake.

"YES?"

"Hm? You say something?"

My eye twitches.

The Jonin chuckles, before plopping down in front of the me.

"I just want to ask you something."

I just raise my brow, and the Jonin takes that as his cue to go ahead and ask.

"Kushina's chakra never let her go into an active state like that...what was that?"

Bristling at the nonchalant mention of my mother, I quietly compile what I want this man to know. Sighing aloud, I look up to the sun.

"It has nothing to do with her, nor my old man."

This time it is the man who raises an eyebrow.

"What do you know about Nature Chakra?"

Now both eyebrows are raised.

"Wait, what happened to the other two?"

"Huh?"

"My classmates."

"Oh."

A couple more seconds pass….

"Well?"

"Hm, you say something?"

This time I actually growl.

Another chuckle,

"Sorry, sorry. I'm only teasing. None of you passed."

I blink at him, dumbfounded.

 _He said that so nonchalantly…_

I tilt my head, "Then, why are you talking to me?"

"Well, I was interested."

"Abou-"

"Don't play dumb, child."

That shut me up real quick. It's easy to forget this man is a living legend. It reminds me of my dad, which somewhat annoys me.

"Then, are you done being interested?"

Man, I'd get a pan to the face if I ever talked this way to mom.

"No, actually I'm not. Here."

He tosses a paper to me, which falls in front of me. I just stare at him, dumbfounded again.

He stares back.

For seconds, for minutes..

"I hate you."

The man chuckles sheepishly before untying me.

Once untied, I stretch out a little bit and then pick up the paper.

My eyebrows just about disappear in my hair. I then glance at the living legend.

"Why?"

"You want the real reason or the reason I was told to tell you?"

At this point, that doesn't even surprise me.

"Both."

SIlence once again.

 _SERIOUSLY_

"Look, Hatake. I am about to fuckin-"

"Language."

"...please."

The man just nods, "Good boy."

Ignoring my indignant shout of "I'm not a dog!" he continues, "I'm the best to teach you. Supposedly, at least."

He scratches his head and then locks eyes with me. "You're a volatile element. I need to reign you in. Up to you to decide which is which. Now, tell me what "nature energy" has to do with that active state."

I find myself just staring at his eyes, trying my damndest to look not affected. Except I am, because fuck that's painful. To know the Hokage thinks of me like that, or does he? Kakashi never explicitly said that's what the Hokage thinks, but he also never sai-

Kakashi bops me on the head, interrupting my storm of thoughts.

"Explain your power."

I shake my head and slap my hands to my face.

"I'm sure you know the basic theory of Natural Energy."

The man nods, "Every living thing has it."

"Correct. Every living thing."

Kakashi stares at him, his eyes almost glowing. From what, I have no clue.

He then asks, "Even things not on Earth?"

I nod, and then so does he.

He then looks up, and just stares for a couple seconds, before returning his stare to me.

"Makes sense."

"Don't you want to know more?"

"I already know enough. Your active state increases your strength, agility, and reflexes. However, it has a timer. Once that timer runs out, you black out. It's a game changer, but it also could get you killed. I don't need to review how dangerous natural energy is to you, you'd be dead already if you haven't figured it out already….there is much we need to do."

I just stare dumbly as he stands back up and pats off the dust from his uniform.

"We'll meet here tomorrow morning at 7. Don't be late. Later."

And just like that he's gone in a swirl of leaves.

 **A/N: Review Responses:**

 **Pika5490: Sorry, my writing can be kind of odd. Let me know if i can help clear anything up.**

 **The Skin is going to be fed: Odd Name. Hope you're getting better at English!**


End file.
